


Belief

by HeartOfTheCountry



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Angst, Brian rambles a bit, Fluffy Ending, M/M, The Infamous Spain Trip™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfTheCountry/pseuds/HeartOfTheCountry
Summary: After the infamous holiday in Spain, George confronts Brian on the speculation around he and John's relationship.





	Belief

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the terrible choice of title. I couldn't think of a better one.

 "He was lying."

 

George just stared at Brian from across the kitchen for a long moment, lip curling into what was nearly a sneer but stopped just short.

 "And how do I know YOU aren't the one who's lying?" he snarled, surprising even himself with the fury in his voice.

 "Why would I?"

 "Why wouldn't you?"

 "Because I love you,"

 George was silent again, eyeing up the younger man with narrowed, distrustful eyes.

 "Do you?"

 Brian, who had turned to pour himself some tea, spun around to face his lover, eyes wide. "Of course I bloody do!" he spat, overwhelmed suddenly with anger at how little George appeared to trust him. "How can you even ask me that? After everything, how - how _dare you_ -"

 "Because I saw how you used to look at John, Brian. I saw the look in your eyes whenever you spoke to him or so much as glanced at him. I saw it all."

 Brian's anger dissolved as swiftly as it had appeared, then, and he felt sharp, stinging tears pricking at his eyes like broken glass as he met George's gaze and took in the mix of fury and pain clear on the older man's face.

 "Are.. Are you crying? Brian?" George asked, voice softening and the anger on his face making way for cautious concern.

 "Brian,"

 Brian's gaze fell to the ground and he turned back to the kitchen counter, shaking his head and wiping hurriedly at his eyes.

 "Brian, I didn't - I never meant to make you cry," George took a tentative step closer. "I was - I just - I was frightened. Frightened of losing you, frightened that - frightened that he'd taken you from me,"

 Brian broke down then, the tears that had been threatening to spill finally doing so and a soft, broken sob escaping his lips at last.

 George hurried to him and took him into his arms, holding him close and whispering apologies and 'I love you's whilst Brian shook with sobs against his chest.

 "I used to think I loved him," The younger man spoke all of a sudden, voice trembling as he fought back another sob. "He was everything to me, once. I wanted him, once, George, I'll admit that much, but not anymore, not - not since I found you,"

 George listened in silence, gently turning his lover so he was facing him and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

 "I never loved him, not really. I thought I did, but - but now that I have you, I see that what I felt for him was never really love. I never felt for him what I feel for you. I wanted him because he was attractive, and - and rough, and because I was - I was lonely. I was lonely, and he, to some extent, was willing. But I never loved him,"

 "I thought he'd stolen you from me,"

 "Never."

 

George held Brian tightly, running a gentle hand up and down the younger man's tense back in an effort to get him to relax.

 Brian did relax a little beneath George's touch, letting out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding and wrapping his arms around his lover's slim waist whilst the older man continued to slowly move his large, gentle hands over his back.

They stayed like that for a while.

 

"Nobody will ever steal me from you, George," he spoke eventually, breaking the silence that had surrounded them as they clung to one another, the tea that they were making forgotten.

 George was silent for a moment more before he responded, voice as gentle as his slowly moving hands -

 

" _I believe you_."


End file.
